


Clowning Around

by Disasteriffic_Kaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Disasteriffic_Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for the Winchesters, a walk in the park isn't without its risks. One Shot. Post 1x03 "Dead in the Water"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowning Around

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is one of those stories where I had a scene sitting in my notes for a few months and finally decided to use it. :P Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This story is un-Beta'd.All mistakes are my own.
> 
> **Follow me on Facebook as "Disasteriffic Kaz" for frequent fic updates or just to chat!  
> ~Reviews are Love~

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

Sam strolled slowly through the park, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the sun on his face. He knew they were there because people were dying and he and Dean were only in the park to try and spot whatever might be hurting them, but it gave him the excuse to do something normal like just walk and enjoy the day. He smiled wistfully, remembering the walks Jess had always pulled him out on; anything to get him to take a break and stop studying for five minutes at a time. Sam glanced up and smirked when he saw his brother; leaned back on a bench with his legs stretched out, arms bent behind his head and eagerly watching a group of college girls jog past.

"You keep that up, someone's gonna call the cops on you with that stalker stare." Sam chuckled as he reached the bench and dropped to sit beside him.

"Shuddup." Dean scowled at his little brother and grinned when the last girl in view stopped and bent over to tie her shoelace before jogging away. "Some days, Sammy, life is good."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "You see anything strange?"

Dean shook his head. "Do you count?" He gave Sam a lopsided smirk. "Then no. You sure your research is right?"

Sam counted to three in his head, refusing to have the argument again. "Yes, Dean. This is the only place all the victims have in common according to their families." The bodies, all men in their twenties, were being dropped all over the county in different sites each time; all beaten and chewed on by something big, mean and hungry. The park was the only place Sam could find that all the victims had been on the day of their deaths. "Whatever's killing them is definitely picking them here."

"Well I'm sure as hell not seein' anything hinkey." Dean sighed and looked around the mostly empty park. "Although, this place is kinda empty for a park this nice, this time of day. Where the hell is everyone?"

Sam looked around and frowned. "You know, you're right. There really should be more people here. That's…weird."

Dean looked over as the sound of circus music came to him over the breeze and he watched an ice cream truck roll up to the edge of the park. He grinned. "Dude. Check it out." He started to chuckle, watching Sam look at the truck and the way his little brother's eyes blew wide made him shake his head. The side of the ice cream truck sported a massive clown face in three-dimensional relief with a gaping, painted smile and rolling eyes. "You know you want some ice cream."

"You can shut up now." Sam groaned and turned away from the creepy clown truck. The rolling eyes in the thing's head made him shiver uncomfortably.

Dean snorted, enjoying himself. "Tell you what. You go get us a couple cones and kiss that ugly clown right on the nose and I'll leave you alone the rest of the day. Not one clown joke."

"Wow, the rest of the day? I'm underwhelmed." Sam gave him the glare that offer deserved.

"Ok, fine. Rest of the week." Dean grinned and crossed his arms. "Unless you're chicken."

"Oh, my god, Dean. Are you five?" Sam sneered and stood. "I'm not scared of the damn clown. I can handle it just fine, thank you very much."

"Is that a yes?" Dean pressed, snickering at Sam's obvious discomfort. There were days when you just had to remind your little brother who was boss. Dean grinned.

"I hate you." Sam growled and marched off toward the ice cream truck. "Stupid, stubborn, irritating…"

"You forgot smokin' hot!" Dean yelled, hearing Sam's grumbled tirade as he walked off and laughed.

"Jackass!" Sam resisted the urge to kick at the ground like a bad-tempered child. He focused his attention on the truck instead, which he had almost reached without realizing. "Shit." He said softly and slowed, eying the clown warily. He jumped when his phone rang and pulled it out. Seeing Dean's name on the display he rolled his eyes. "What?"

Dean's voice chuckled tinnily out at him. "I mean it. Kiss the damn thing on the nose and I'll leave you alone, Sammy."

"It's Sam, you jerk and fine!" Sam slapped his phone closed, turned around to glare at his brother and flipped him off. He turned back to the truck with a groan. "Gonna get him a damn cone and shove it in his face, I swear."

Dean watched Sam approach the ice cream truck and had to wipe the tears of laughter from his eyes. Sam would make him pay for this, no doubt, but it was worth it. He watched his brother lean around to look in the little window and, apparently seeing no one to yell at him, turned his attention to the giant clown face. "Attaboy, Sammy. Kick that phobia." Dean snorted as Sam's stiff shoulders bent and he leaned in, clearly kissing the ridiculous nose of the ugly clown.

Dean raised a hand in a thumbs-up to his brother when Sam turned to glare at him. Dean laughed and stood. He took a step and then stopped, staring as the giant clown face behind his brother seemed to move. "No." Dean breathed and jerked into a run. "Sam! Behind you!" He could only watch as the face grew out of the side of the truck as Sam turned, far too slow and the mouth opened impossibly wide as it fell down atop Sam. Panic threatened to rip Dean's heart out of his chest when the face melted back into the truck and Sam…was gone.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed it and ran faster. He drew his gun when the truck rumbled back to life and started to pull away. "No, no, no! Come back here you son of a bitch!" He fired two rounds at the retreating back of the truck and then spun, sprinting for the Impala at the other end of the block. He slid to a stop at the door while a woman screamed somewhere nearby, threw it open and got behind the wheel. Dean gunned the engine and raced after the truck; all the while his mind spun with silent condemnations. Why hadn't he seen it? How could he not notice? Why would an ice cream truck stop and play to an empty damn park? Dean slammed his hands into the wheel and took a corner nearly on two wheels as he chased it. "Of course it's the damn truck." He growled it into the quiet and looked briefly over to the empty passenger seat and then back out to the white back of the track. "I've got time." Dean told himself. "The bodies don't drop 'til they've been missing a full day. You've got time, Sammy."

Dean floored it as they left the town and hit a lonely, tree-lined country road. "Come on. Come on!" He snarled at the surprisingly fast truck. He neared its back end and had a brief war with himself about injuring his brother if he was actually inside and then shook his head. "No choice." Dean hit the gas again, swerved to his left and caught the truck's back bumper; wincing for the sake of his own car's bodywork. The ice cream truck's tires squealed on the blacktop and then it spun, speeding off the road and into the trees with a crash. Dean flinched at the impact as he burned rubber, breaking hard and stopped the Impala twenty feet away. He was out of the car without registering the movement and approached the front of the truck.

Dean hopped down into the shallow gulley along the road and went quickly to the driver's side of the truck. He wrenched the door open and snarled at the man hunched over the wheel. "Get out!" Dean grabbed the man's arm, heedless of any injuries, and dragged him from the cab. He let the guy thump to the ground with a groan of pain and stood over him with his gun at his head.

"Where's my brother?" Dean nudged his hip with his boot. "Hey!" The man rolled to his back. Lank, greasy black hair fell into his face over eyes so blue they were almost clear in a narrow face as he stared up at Dean.

"Who?"

"You do not wanna play dumb with me, asshole." Dean warned him angrily. "I saw your damn truck swallow him up. Where is he?" Dean roared it and the man cowered, covering his head.

"In…in the t-truck! He's inside, ok?" He yelled it pathetically.

Dean glanced into the cab. "You move and I'll end you." He threatened and moved again to look into the open door. "Sammy?"

The man struck fast. He kicked out and collapsed Dean's knee, shot to his feet and slammed Dean's face into the open door.

"Son of a…" Dean growled as he slumped to the ground and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. He dropped to his back and brought his gun around expecting to find Sam's kidnapper and stared when he realized the man had gone to the side of the truck; to the clown. "Wha' the hell?"

"I'll tell him you said goodbye!" The man laughed as the clown's face came to life again.

Dean watched the mouth split impossibly wide as it had before and shook his head. "Nope. Not happenin'." He threw himself at the man as the clown's mouth came down. Dean slammed into him and grabbed his arm again and then gasped when the world seemed to turn upside down around him. Dean lost his grip on the bastard's arm as he fell, completely disoriented as he tumbled in the darkness. A screeching sound filled his ears, loud enough to make him slap his hands over his ears, a flash of light blinded him and then he grunted painfully as he hit the ground. Dean rolled to a stop sprawled on his back and took a moment to suck in a few breaths.

"Ok." Dean groaned and rolled to his side. "That sucked. Shit." He shook his head and gained his knees in a rush when he heard a voice cry out his name. "Sam?" Dean called out and staggered to his feet.

"Dean!"

Dean stumbled forward a few steps, still regaining his balance and anger burned away the last vestige of dizziness. They were in a large cave lit with torches along the walls and his brother was struggling with some big, hairy creature as he watched. The thing snapped drooling jaws at Sam's head but his brother ducked out of the way and landed a punch to the side of its head. Dean started for them as it picked Sam up and tossed him into the wall like he weighed nothing.

Sam landed facedown, trying to get his breath back only to have it punched out of him again when the thing slammed into his back. He threw an elbow over his shoulder, trying to knock it off balance and roll free. He shouted in surprised pain when its teeth dug into the back of his left shoulder.

Dean raised the gun he'd managed to hold on to and fired three rounds into the creature's back. It reared back from Sam with his blood dripping from its maw and Dean snarled. "That's right, ugly. Come get some." He backed a step as the creature stepped over Sam's body and skulked toward him. Dean fired again, putting two shots between its eyes and groaned when it didn't do more than roar and shake its head. "Son of a bitch. Why is nothin' ever easy?"

"NO!"

The scream drew Dean's eyes to his left in time to see the man from the truck as he tackled him. They rolled over the stone floor and Dean grunted with the man's knee pressing into his chest. "Get off me, freak!" Dean dropped his gun and caught each hand as the guy tried to punch him. His eyes widened in surprise when the man's face started to change, bones protruding from his cheeks while his eyes sunk in and began to glow.

"Not human." Dean decided, now straining to hold the hands in check as the man's strength increased. "Makes this easy." He slammed a knee up into his side and rolled him away. Dean swept his gun from the floor, kicked the metamorphosing man in the shoulder and fired two into his chest and another between his eyes. Unlike the creature, the kidnapper slapped onto his back on the stone and went still in a widening pool of his own blood.

"Dean!" Sam shouted in warning and blew out a breath in relief when his brother threw himself to the side and out of the path of the now enraged creature. He dropped his head to the stone for a moment to regroup. "Up. Get up." Sam ordered himself and moved, careful of his left shoulder that burned and bled as he gained his knees and heard his brother shout.

Dean flew across the cave and slapped into a wall, sliding to the floor. He rubbed his chest where the creature had hit him and groaned. "Crap, that hurt." He used the wall to get back to his feet and saw Sam doing the same. "Any ideas how to gank this thing?" Dean ducked aside as it threw another clawed punch at him. "'Cause bullets ain't doin' it!"

Sam staggered into the wall as his balance wavered and tried to get a good look at the creature while Dean played tag with it. It vaguely resembled a bloody bones. Sam frowned, maybe a little werewolf. "Silver?" He bent using the wall and pulled a knife from his boot. He'd tucked it in there before they left as an after-thought and hoped it would pay off now.

Dean saw Sam pull out the knife and nodded. "Ok." He grinned at the creature and jumped, landing a kick in its chest that knocked it back a few feet. The creature snarled and came for him just as it was supposed to, exposing its back to his brother. He ducked a swing of its clawed hand, feeling the passage of air on the back of his neck and spun away hastily.

Sam closed silently with the thing menacing his brother, knife held tight in his right hand and readied to jump it and plant his knife in the back of its neck, or maybe the heart. He frowned, trying to decide which was the better choice and settled on the heart.

Dean backed, knowing his brother was on the creature's other side and landed another kick on its thigh, making it stumble. "That's right, big guy. Come on. Follow the friggin leader." He eased back another step and frowned when the creature froze. "What the…hey! Ugly! Come on!" Dean waved his arms. The creature tilted its head as if listening and it was then Dean heard the soft drip-drip of something wet behind the thing.

Sam froze and then looked down as he heard the sound. It was his blood dripping from his shoulder onto the stone. "Aw crap." He groaned softly as the creature spun with a snarl. Sam backed up a step and jerked in surprise when his brother appeared over its shoulder, wrapping his arms around the creature's neck and yanking its head back.

"Do it, Sam!" Dean shouted and groaned with the effort of keeping his grip when the creature reached a hand back and he felt claws grasping at his jacket.

Sam lunged in while the creature was distracted trying to pull Dean from its back. He slammed the point of the silver blade into the hairy chest over its heart and growled with effort as he shoved it home. The creature screamed and thrashed, throwing both men with its convulsions. Sam yelped when he hit the wall again and his wounded shoulder jarred, tunneling his vision for a moment.

"Shit." Dean groaned and rolled to his knees to look at the beast. It writhed on the floor for a moment with the knife standing out from its chest and then went still. He hopped its outstretched arm and went to his brother. "Sammy?" Dean knelt next to him and helped him sit up straight.

"It's…it's Sam, jerk." Sam blinked until his vision focused and looked over at his brother's amused smirk. He rolled his eyes. "Dude, I got eaten by a possessed ice cream truck and used for a chew toy because of you. You do NOT get to look that entertained."

Dean snorted. "Stop whining, bitch." He pulled Sam forward into him and lifted his brother's jacket away from his neck. He shook his head when he got a look at the back of his shoulder. "Yeah, that's gonna need stitches. Ok, come on." He pulled Sam to his feet. "You good?"

Sam nodded and wiped a hand over his face. "Where are we anyway?"

Dean shrugged and recovered his gun from the floor of the cave. "Hell if I know but the Impala's parked next to the clown-mobile, wherever that is." He took Sam's arm and turned him toward the far end of the cave where he could feel a fresh breeze on his face. "Let's get you outta here."

"I kissed the damn clown." Sam informed and glared at his brother. "You can't tease me for a solid week."

Dean snorted and then laughed, straightening Sam when he stumbled with a hand on his elbow. "I…dude. I'll do my best but come on, Sammy. You _know_ me."

Sam gave a long-suffering groan and then smiled. Irritating, Dean may be but he was still his big brother who always came for him even if it meant being eaten by a giant clown face. "Yeah, I know."

"You kissed a clown." Dean smirked.

"Because you told me to!" Sam slapped his brother's arm and laughed.

Dean chuckled and grinned. "Yeah, but you did it. Sammy kissed a clown."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

_The End._


End file.
